Shinji of Fariy Tail
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: What if Shinji was a Fairy Tail Mage. Challenge to skilled authors.
1. Chapter 1

This Idea is that the Fairy Tail Guild Master uses a hidden portal to go a different world for a few days to get away from the insanity of his guild. While there he finds a 4 year-old boy being left at a train station by his father while being told he is useless. Makarov takes offense at this and offers the boy a new home with people who won't leave him for such a stupid reason, the child accepts and so Shinji Ikari changes the fate of himself and his world in true Fairy Tail style (forge your path and who cares what others say). Gendo, there is no word in the English or Japanese languages for how screwed you truly are. (Paraphrase of a quote from Shinji and Warhammer 40k summary, one of the best written and most original fics ever.)

Some guidelines

1. First he has to return to his world in time to receive the letter calling him to Tokyo-3 at the age of 14

2. He can learn any style of magic other than dark magic

3. No god like Shinji, powerful yes, but FARIY TAIL powerful, meaning mass destruction in his battles while still being able to be beaten and sometimes having to snag victory form the jaws of defeat.

4. The time line must be set up to make Shinji the same age as Wendy.

5. Allowed pairings: Shinji and Wendy, Shinji and Askuka, Shinji and Rei, Shinji and Hikari, Shinji and Mana, and Misato and Kanji. Everyone else, your choice who they end up with as long as there is no male + male pairings

6. Tasteful bashing is allowed, over the top is not

7. Shinji is and must remain a member of Fairy Tail

8. He is allowed to be in any of Fairy Tail's canon events as long as he goes through the NGE story line at 14.

9. some people prefer for Shinji to ratain some of his canon personlity in fanfics a good way to allow him to have a some of the traits is to have shinji start to view Lisanna as a older sister/mother figure so that when she disappears Shinji will have a reason to develop some of the issues he has in in the real series.

As one would say in French

Gendō, vous sont vissés

Online translator, So don't flame me if i got the translation wrong


	2. Chapter 2

"Your useless to me now, I have no reason to keep you around." These were Gendo's words as he turned and left his 4 year old son at the train station in Tokyo-3 to wait for the man he had chosen to keep an eye on Shinji so he would be controllable 10 years from now. He felt a sense of satisfaction from taking the first step to reuniting himself with Yui, but there was an odd disquiet as if there was something he missed, he ignored it and exited the station

What Gendo didn't realize is that from one of the supporting struts a pair of eyes watched while their owner was filled with rage at Gendo's callousness towards the young boy left crying on the station platform. He continued to sit in the supports of the station keeping watch over the boy trying to think of some way to help him. An hour went by as the boy finally fell asleep, drained from crying so long and hard. The child-sized old man dropped to the ground and walked up to the boy. He stopped and studied the child for a few moments before pulling out a small jeweled hair clip that seemed to distort the air around it. He seemed to concentrate on the hair clip before lightly tossing it to the ground. When it landed the air shimmered and a perfect replica of the boy faded into existence while the elder nodded in satisfaction. He seemed to grow in size until he was the size of an adult and picked up the real boy and started to walk away from the platform. He looked down at the child in his arms and shifted him so he would be more comfortable as he slept when he saw a small label on the collar of his shirt; deciphering the Kanji he read the name: Ikari Shinji.

"Hello Shinji Lets go home." Markov, one of the ten Holy mages and master of the Guild Fairy Tail said as a shining violet portal opened up and he stepped into it before it closed. It would not be opened again until 10 years later.


End file.
